My American Tail
by shattered-glass-slipper1
Summary: What would you say if one day you were about to be shipped off to a creepy couple who basically live in the Addams family mansion and the next, you were in the middle of Manhattan in 1885 standing only 3 inches high with whiskers and a tail? Oh, and did I mention that your a cartoon character? ...Yeah, that's what I thought. HOLY GORGONZOLEE! My first story! Read,review,enjoy!
1. Prologue

My American Tail

By Shattered-glass-slipper1

Author's note: All "The American Tail" characters do not belong to me. They belong to the creator, David Kirschner. Only Abigail DuPont (dew-paw-nt) is mine.

* * *

Introduction

Abby DuPont

Height: 5 ft 6 in

Eye color: bright green

Hair color: wavy brown, waist length w/ golden high lights

Skin color: light tan

Abby DuPont as a mouse

Height: 3 1/2 in

Fur color: golden brown

Pet peeve: getting pushed around and everyone not being treated fairly.

Personality: loyal, kind-hearted, tempered strong will, loves kids, has an adventurous spirit, and a great sense of humor.

Hobbies: singing and drawing

* * *

Note: This is my first story on fanfiction. I would appreciate any reviews, pointers, suggestions and/or ideas to help me

get started. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story! :)


	2. Someone's out there for me

**Note**: All "_An American Tail_" characters and songs **DO NOT BELONG TO ME** (not yelling, just afraid of being sued) They all belong to their rightful owners.

Only mine are Miss. Gooseburye and Abby Du Pont (dew-paw-nt).

I'm so sorry that it took so embarrassingly long to update this story. I hope you will all still enjoy my first story! Again, my apologies.

* * *

** Some's out there for me**

by: shattered-glass-slipper

* * *

"Well…this is it." Abby thought as she packed the last of her belongings into her beat up, old duffle bag. This was Abby's last night at the orphanage .Which you would think that she would be happy, considering that not only was it difficult to find a family at the age of 14 but also that everyone wanted a family to love and be a part of. But you see that was Abby's problem. The family she was going to live with wasn't like that at all. Oh, they were good people and wouldn't treat her poorly. It's just that the couple had no warmth or softness to their features. They only had cold, sharp expressions on their faces.

*Nock* *nock*…."Come in." Abby said as she set her things by the side of her bed so they would be ready for tomorrow. The door creaked open to reveal Miss. Gooseburye, a short, old lady with a wrinkly, granny-like face. She wore her gray tresses up in a messy bun, and fancied a librarian like attire.

"Are all of your things packed, deary?" she asked as she took residence on Abby's bed next to her while giving her a sweet, cheeky smile. Abby couldn't help but smile weakly at the plump woman. No matter how bleak things seemed, somehow Miss. Gooseburye could always make it better.

"Yeah", Was all that she could say. She was really going to miss Miss. Gooseburye. Especially on Sunday after church when she would make her homemade pies and cakes for the service and extras for the kids at the orphanage.

Miss. Gooseburye could tell that Abby wasn't fond of the idea of living with Mr. and Mrs. Babington. To be perfectly honest they didn't seem like a couple that would be interested in caring for a child. But they told her that they needed a young girl to raise and teach their ways so that one day she would marry their rival company's son and unite their million dollar businesses. As medieval and old fashioned as it was they were still an eligible couple that were well off, highly suitable and could take care of Abby with great ease and treat her well. Besides that, she had no say in the matter what so ever. Her job is to simply care for the children until they find a proper home, that's all.

"Deary, I know things are going to seem so different from when it used to be, but you must look at it as an opportunity!" She said as Abby looked at her with weary, questionable eyes.

"You are a very gifted artist, my dear!" she stated as she glanced at Abby's old, raggedy sketch pad. "The Babington's will be able to send you to a very high ranking school in arts where you can utilize your artistic talents!" Abby didn't think of it that way. She heard that the Babington couple were well off but she didn't think that they were, well to put it any simpler '_rolling in the dough'! _Of course she met them and could see that Mr. Babington was a short man in his late fifties with his gray hair slicked and combed back in a pitiful attempted to cover his large bald spot and was dressed in a very nice, silk suit. Mrs. Babington was a chubby woman in her mid-forties with shoulder length blonde dyed hair (you could tell it was dyed because you could see some gray hair from where the dye use to be). She had a very bony, bird beak-like nose and wore too much make up while wearing a fancy day-time dress. But she figured that they were just trying to make a good impression.

"Yeah, I guess your right…..thanks". Abby said trying to muster a small smile.

"And you could always right to us and tell us how you're doing, your problems, questions or if you just want to talk on the phone you can do that too. You have my number don't you?"

"Yes, I do". Abby pulled out her cell phone from her pocket just to double check. It wasn't anything fancy, just a cheap, small pay as you go phone for emergencies because she had to walk home from choir practice on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays after school and the church was a good long walk from the orphanage. Though she was able to get a ride on rainy and snowy days.

Miss. Gooseburye took Abby into a big bear hug and told her everything was going to work out somehow. Abby returned the hug right away, burying her head into Miss. Gooseburye's shoulder so she couldn't see the silent tears that were streaming down her face. But little did Abby know that Miss. Gooseburye was doing the same. As the both pulled apart from their hug but still in arms reach and could both see each other's tear streaked faces they couldn't help but let out a slightly choked chuckle.

"Oh, I almost forgot what I came in here for!" Miss. Gooseburye said as she pulled a rectangular shaped present wrapped in purple (Abby's favorite color) Shinny paper and ribbon from her inside jacket pocket. She set the lovingly wrapped gift on Abby's lap while Abby stared at her questionably.

"Whats this for?" She asked as she gazed at the gift now in her hands.

"It's a 'We love you and will miss you when you go' present". Her Cheeky smile returning once again.

Abby started to tear away at the paper that soon revealed a cassette tape.

"_An American Tail_"!? She exclaimed with glee on her face.

_An American Tail_ was Abby's favorite movie. Ever since she was five she would watch it over and over again until it was on the verge of wearing out. The reason she liked it so much was that she really could relate with the characters. How things could seem completely impossible no matter how hard you try but only get that much harder if you give up hope or being forced and pushed around by someone just because their bigger than you or in Abby's case older. She really liked everyone in the movie but her absolute favorite was Tony Toponi. He was smart (street smart), funny, sweet, brave and pretty cute (for an animated, talking mouse, of course). She knew it was weird thinking a talking mouse was attractive but she just didn't care. She often imagined herself as a mouse and going on fun filled adventures with Tony, Fievel and the gang and leaving this world behind. But as many other dreams, they don't last long and sooner or later you have to wake up to the cold world that is reality. Still, it would never stop her from trying.

"Yes!" "We all knew how much you love this movie and thought it would be a nice piece of home to take with you!" She said with joy knowing Abby liked the gift.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" Abby said as she took Miss. Gooseburye into another hug but this one being filled with happiness.

Miss. Gooseburye gave Abby a small peck on the head as her way of saying "you're welcome" and slowly released her from their hug.

"I'm glad you like your gift, but it's time for you get some rest. You start out in the morning fairly early". She said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice knowing their conversation had to end.

Abby's face once again fell at the thought of what tomorrow would bring. Leaving Miss. Gooseburye, her friends, her school, her choir mates, room, home and her life for something that was completely foreign to her.

"Foreign, that's right". She thought to herself. "Fievel and his family left their home to go to America. They left everything they knew and loved to make a better life for themselves. If they had the courage to travel half way across the world, then at least I could try and give my new life a chance. Like what Miss. G said, 'When a door closes, a window of opportunity opens".

And with that, Abby hugged Miss. Gooseburye goodnight and changed into her favorite tie dye pajamas. When she turned off her lights, she headed for her window to gaze at the stars for the last time in her room.

She started to remember the scene when Fievel and Tanya were singing into the star covered night sky and before she knew it she was singing quiet enough not to wake anyone but loud enough that you could hear if you were in the same room.

"**Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight"**

"**Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight"**

"**Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer"**

"**That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there"**

"**And even though I know how very far apart we are"**

"**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bight star"**

Just as Abby sang that verse, the biggest and brightest star that was nestled in the middle of the sky gleamed and sparkled, like it was listening to her soft voice that carried a silent wish and was trying to tell her something. But that was impossible, right?

"**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby"**

"**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"**

"**Somewhere out there, if love can see us through"**

"**Then we'll be together, somewhere out there"**

"**Out where dreams come true"**

As Abby ended the song, a single tear escaped from her eyes as she gazed upon the brilliant star for one more moment with one unspoken request before returning to her bed. She curled up in her bed while buried her head in her pillow and slowly went to sleep.

But little did Abby know that someone or "something" was listening and granted her heart's wish.

* * *

I know Its really short, noting all the time I had. I was actually done with this chapter

a while ago but my computer locked itself and prohibited me from uploading this chapter.

I hope your not too disappointed. I'm still new to uploading things, but I promise to do better

and try to make the next chapter longer.

So on the other hand, that's chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

I'm open for any ideas, suggestions or informs, ECT. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
